RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED
by ShadowAddi
Summary: This story has been wonderful. Thnx to all reviewers. Stay tuned for my game-crossover(not really) Space Harrier. Read this story to find out where it's going to be placed. This is ShadowAddi, signin' off. L8er everybody.
1. The Horror Begins

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

DISCLAIMER: Okay. I, in any way, do not own Resident Evil, clearly instating that I don't have a copyright to this what-so-ever. If my idea is taken from others in anyway, so be it. This is my first of I hope many fanfics so....enjoy.

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 1

July 21/13

LOCATION: My apartment

8:50 A.M.

"Wholly crap." I say to myself while gazing up at the ceiling, waiting for my coffee to be ready. I open the door, not realizing that there is a bloodied hallway on both sides of me. I pick up the paper. On the front cover the headline reads: THE DEAD WALK!! I nearly choke on my coffee reading the headline. "What's with this messed up town? Are they crazy?" I ask myself in disbelief. Suddenly I hear a banging on my door. The door flies open with these strange looking people with chunks of their face, torso, arms, and legs, all of that stuff missing. Gone. I trip over my coffee table landing on my ass. The fiendish people start moving closer with every breath I take. One zombie on the ground crawling towards me stares at my calf. I don't realize her there. Until I feel a slight yank on my leg. I try to keep her at bay with my other foot. I shake free from the vice like grip and speed to my kitchen there I find my shotgun. I blow the heads off of all of them. Little do I realize that there are more flooding in from the hallway?

"Shit..." I blast the heads off of zombies at one passageway, now the other. I fire. All I get is a click.

"What the hell?! No!! This can't be happening! Not here! Not now!" I look up and pair of female zombie eyes are an inch in front of me. She pushes me to the ground causing us both to topple.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" I yell over her ghoulish moans. I take the butt end of my shotgun and hit her off. Well, not really. I keep hitting until I hear a snap.

_That must have been her spine!_ My thoughts told me. I shove her off, get more ammo and head for the door, passed the other zombies. Other zombies approach me in the halls. I just hit them away with my shotgun. I am outside when a whole army of the undead approach leaving me surrounded. I load my shotgun back up, and get ready for the fight of my life.

ShadowAddi: Alright. That's 1 under my belt. I'll still be doing this story even if I don't get any reviews. Pleez, R&R!!


	2. Enter Death

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Okay. I hope everybody liked the first installment of RE: U. If you haven't read Chapter 1, please do so. Here's the 2nd one. The continuation... runs out the door to his car and drives away

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 2

July 21/13

LOCATION: Streets of Raccoon City

9:06 A.M.

As I look down the streets only to see the streets covered in zombies. My thoughts all of a sudden kick in. _They're coming at us in groups! We're fucked! _My negative thoughts run through my head. I just stood there firing, completely ignoring the negative thought I had earlier. I hear another click form my gun.

"Shit..." I say realizing that there is a safe passage leading to an alley. I go down the alley, finding there are zombies having one hell of a feast. I run at my fullest of speed. I hurdle over them. "Hell yeah!" I keep running. The zombies are moaning and trying to catch their meal (Just happening to be me.) I load my gun back up. I suddenly hear shouting and screaming coming from behind a car. Hoo, Hoo! Nice car. Anyway I walk to where the shouting is coming from. This girl is panicking next to a car while what looks like her boyfriend is defending her swinging a steel bat at the zombies. Is he crazy?! He takes another swing and a zombie takes a large chunk out of his wrist which is carrying the bat. He drops the bat and scurries over to his girlfriend and hugs her. They both yell in horror.

_How pathetic... _My thoughts say as I roll my eyes and raise my shotgun blasting the heads off the twelve zombies. The two teens look at me with confusion on why I helped them out. The girl looks at her boyfriend.

"Are you alright, Roy?" She asks.

"Yeah. I believe so." He replies. I walk over to the news stand and bash it open with my shotgun. There is no chance in hell that I'm going to deposit a quarter! I read most of the article.

"If you are scratched, clawed or bitten by one of these zombies, within 6 hours, you'll become one of them..." I read aloud. They look at me in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, man!" Roy exclaimed. I throw the paper at him. He reads it. "He's right."

"...oh my god..." the girl whispers in a sorrowful way. I look down the streets.

"More Zombies! RUN!" I yell. We run into the nearby bar and block all doors. "By the way. I'm Dorian Slate." I say.

The girl, quite charmed, replies, "I'm Rachel Mc..." Roy interrupts.

"Guys, forget introductions. Look who's joined us for dinner!" Roy cowers.

Okay. How was that? Good? Okay? So-so? Crappy? Distasteful? Well, you're the reviewers. You decide.


	3. Roy

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTD

ShadowAddi: Okay here is No.3 of the series. Man. I'm on a fucking roll here! Anyway, here is chapter 3. Hope you like it!

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 3

July 21/13

LOCATION: The Drunken Raccoon Tavern

9:10 A.M.

All we see is zombies. Zombies feasting off other once human bodies, zombies standing around looking for food, and zombies... are coming right for us?! I smack the nearest one away with my shotgun.

"If I die, I die for your survival." Roy says as I am fighting off the incoming zombies.

"What?" Rachel asks, "You can't be serious?"

"Rachel. I want you and Dorian to be as safe as possible."

"What if we don't survive this?"

Roy looks down. "I don't know, but my action will buy you two some time to get outta here." Rachel goes to kiss him but is pushed back by his hand. "No. I don't want you to get infected too." Roy walks to me and shoves me backwards.

"What're you doing?!" I yell demanding an answer.

"Sacrificing myself to save you guys." He looks down and back to me. "Keep Rachel safe, Dorian."

"Let's go... there is nothing we can do to save him." I tell Rachel. She holds onto my hand when I stand back up.

"I'm with you 100%." She stares at me with dreamy eyes.

"Okay. Let's go." We run around the zombies. Rachel trips over a leg to a chair. She hoists herself up and finds an Assault Rifle under the table.

_This could come in real handy_. Her thoughts tell her. She hears Roy's yell of pain. She walks to the area we were just at. There was missing flesh around his face revealing his lower jaw and cheekbone. Some of the zombies turned their attention to Rachel, who was frozen with terror.

_Now's your chance! Fire!_ Her thoughts tell her.

The zombies are walking toward her.

_Fire!!_

The zombies are 6 feet away from her.

_FIRE, YOU DUMB BROAD, FIRE!!!!!!!!_

She lets out a loud yell with the pulling of the trigger. I hear the yell thinking,_ what's going on down there?_ I come down seeing Rachel in front of undead (now dead) bodies. She walks by, and sees me. She smiles. I smirk back.

"Come on, Rachel. I think I found a way outta here." I tell her. She follows, only to be stopped by a rustle. She turns keeps walking, thinking it's nothing. Suddenly she feels a cold, wet hand on her torso. She turns around. It is Roy's rotting corpse. He start's to get a very tight grip on Rachel's body. She shoves him off. He only goes three feet in front of her and falls on top of Rachel.

"DORIAN!!!" She screams as Roy is fighting to rip out her throat. She punches his body away from her throat. His body rises and the only thing Rachel can do is scream...

Oooooooooo.... Can you feel the suspense? I'm going to be getting chapter 4 done real soon. Stay tuned!


	4. Next time, Stay dead

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Wow. Chapter 4. I have no clue I'd make it this far. Anyway, here it is.

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 4

July 21/13

LOCATION: The Drunken Raccoon Tavern

9:20 A.M.

After I see Roy, laying on and trying to kill Rachel, I have no clue what to do. _What're we gonna do?! What're we gonna do?! What're we gonna do?! _My mind cowers. I realize something. Kick his head off. I look at Rachel.

"Rachel!" I yell.

"Huh?!" She asks, struggling from Roy's mouth.

"Cover your face!" She does what I say. I run up to them and kick Roy's head off, causing it to launch out the window causing another zombie topple. I look at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I should be fine."

"Listen, Rachel..." I say at a little loss of words.

"Yes?" She starts dreamily glaring into my eyes.

"...You know when Roy stopped us from giving intros? I still don't have your last name."

"Oh! Sorry. It's McLeod. Rachel McLeod."

"Alright. Let's get outta here, before they bust the door open." I look at the zombies. She smiles and follows me to where I found a way out. We go to the manager's room. I find a pistol, fully loaded with ammo boxes next to it. I give Rachel the gun and ammo. I stare into the corner. Just my luck. Shotgun rounds. We head toward the roof. I find a piece of chain-link fence that can be bent open.

"Dorian?" She shivers, staring at the crows that are circling us.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Hold me..." She stands more close to me.

"Why do you want me to hold you? I got to bend this piece of fence here." I wonder. She points up. "Oh..."

I bend the fence. We both crawl through. I run and jump to the other building. I turn around and crouch.

"Come on, Rachel. Just run and jump to me."

"Well, it is an awfully long way... I'll try." She runs and jumps to me. She misses and screams. I grab her arm with lightning speed. I pull her up.

"Thanks." She comments. We start hugging until Rachel sees the crows massing in number.

ShadowAddi: Wow. This is definitely the best fanfic I have ever done. R&R!


	5. Nobody cares

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Okay. First off. I am going to do this story no matter how many bad reviews I receive. Second, I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom in anyway so don't give discriminating reviews. Anyway, here's chapter 5.

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 5

July 21/13

LOCATION: Roof of DRT (Drunken Raccoon Tavern)

9:27 A.M.

"Holy fuck" I mumble under my breath.

"Dorianâwe're fucked." Rachel says.

"Don't say that Rachel! Just lift up your gun andâFIRE!!!" The bullets and pellets start flying at the crows. Half of the crows fall dead. We still fire. Rachel has to reload. A crow starts flying at high speed at Rachel. I move fast and crush its tiny skull with my shotgun. As Rachel reloads, I am standing there, defending her. After a fucking hard battle, Rachel squeezes me very tight.

"Thank you, Dorian. You saved my life." She says with glee.

"Yeahâanytime. Okay. Can you please get off me? You're cutting off my air circulation." I say, completely out of breath.

"Oh! Sorry." She rubs the back of my head with her hand.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand. It'sâ rubbing me."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, aren't you going to take it away?" I ask, very frustrated.

"No."

"Rachelâ I"

"Yeah. I know. You are very attracted to me. Right?"

"Well, not rea"

"Don't give me bullshit, Dorian. I could see it on your face the first time you laid eyes on me."

"Who says I'm giving you bullshit? Listen, Rachel. You're too young. You're still a teen. I'm 21, okay? I can't spend my time around a fifteen year old for until you're done school. Even then, I'd still be too old." I say calmly. Rachel starts crying. _Damn. Here come the water works. _I thought.

"So is that what you think I am? A teenage slut?!"

"No! I didn't say anything about that! I don't even believe you're a teenage slut. What I said was"

"Wow. This is what I get. I get my feeling shit on after Roy dies, and I try to make you believe that I really do love you, BUT THAT ALSO GETS SHIT ON, LIKE ALL OF THE REST OF THE THINGS I'VE TRIED TO BELIEVE IN!!"

"Rachel! Calm down!"

"Never!"  
"Fine, Rachel. I am sick of being there for you. Know what? I don't give a fuck if you die. 'Cause from now on, youâareâonâyourâown." I say word for word. I open the door leading down stairs. I slam the door behind me. Rachel finally realizes 'what no one to be there for you' feels like. She puts her pistol to her head and pulls the trigger

ShadowAddi: Manâ this is so great! Lol! I wonder what'll happen to Rachel next. R&R!!


	6. Feelings

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Alright. Here is Chapter 6 for anymore reviews. Still. I'd like to thank C0ncussi0n 420 for the great review.

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 6

July 21/13

LOCATION: "Who knows. We've split up."

9:28 A.M.

_Oh my god. I feel like my legs are going to collapse._ My thoughts whine. "No. We are not going to collapse. I actually feel glad there are no cops around to take me into a mental institute for talking to myself out loud."

_Come on. You feel for Rachel. I know you do._

I start to get annoyed. "What?"

_Don't 'What?' me! I know you, Dorian. I knew you forever. Remember in high school when Umbrella and your school decided to join and have a lab for Umbrella under the halls of your school?_ My mind tries to remind me.

"Shut the hell up! I can't remember that day!"  
_That's because you don't want to! You don't want to remember what they did to Karee! You don't want to remember what happened to your band members! You don't want to remember any of that because you are scared! Just try to remember!_

Flashback

May 7/2006

It was a nice day to not care about anything. Who needed to? I had the same exact classes 24/7! Anyway, I was a sophomore at Garrison Lake High School. I was in Biology 20, sitting next to Karee Pattzon, the hottest girl in all of Gr. 11. She fell in love with me ever since I was hit by a car, yet I somehow survived. Ever since, we were kissing in the halls between classes, planning on what we were gonna do after we got outta this hell hole known as school. I wasn't paying close attention in class until I heard a very familiar name. Umbrella Inc. That same day I walked home beside Karee and my band members. We had this band called The Insubordinates. We played music that closely resembled Slipknot's style of music. So we headed to my house and practiced for the 4th Annual Talent Contest held every May 10.

The next day I woke up facing Karee. She opened her eyes, only to be looking right at me. She started looking around.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around.

"If it were up to me, I'd say you were on the brink of insanity." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" She wondered speaking very slowly.

"Let me put it this way. Last night you decided that you weren't going to go home, seeing as how you were wasted. And, after everybody went home. You just couldn't take no for an answer. Could you?"

She starts laughing, keeping the covers over her breasts. "So you mean to tell me weâ you know" I nod.

"Let's get ready for school."

"Won't your parents know that I am here?"  
"Still wasted huh, Karee? My parents have moved off."

"Okay. Thanks for reminding me."

"No prob."

When we got ready for school, we got into my car and drove off. We got out of the car and got into the school. It was tore apart.

"What happened here, Dorian?" She cowers.

"I don't know." The doors auto lock behind us making that no one can get in, and no one can get out. We go to the library. There is one light that repeatedly flickers on and off very quickly. We can see the outline of Karee's best friend, Liana.

"Liana!" She shouted and ran towards her. I am standing at the door.

"Karee, I don't trust what she looks like."

"What are you talking about? She's my best friend! We can both trust her!" She looks at her friend. "Hey, Liana! Liana?" Liana lifted her head, staring at Karee with cloudy white eyes. Her facial expression looked like shit. Her throat was ripped out and there were multiple scratches and bites on her face, neck, arms, chests, etc. The light flickered off again for almost eternity. I heard Karee's scream. After a while, her scream stopped. The light flickered on again. I saw these people who were from my school eating Karee. I ran in knocking them off. I picked up Karee, and ran through the door. I lay her down.

"Karee? Karee, you okay?" I felt her pulse. Nothing. I start crying. I find a shotgun from a dead security guard. I look back at Karee. I looked at the door to the student parking lot. I tried to bust the door open. It just didn't budge. I heard a moaning. I looked at Karee. She was a shambling zombie like the rest of them. I aim the shotgun at her. "I'm sorry" I blew her stomach apart. She fell over dead. Her leg started to twitch. I rammed the door open. I got to the car. And drove off. First stop, Ammo-Nation and getting the fuck outta this city.

End Flashback

_See? I knew you could remember! You've been running away from the fact that a lot of other girls like you. You don't want a relationship with them because you are still afraid of what happened to Karee and what YOU had to do to her._

"Do I feel the same with Rachel as I did with Karee?" I ask my mind. "I mean, sure, she is young. Butâ geez. I do have feelings for her. No wonder she has been looking at me with dreamy eyes. Andâ looking at her, I start to think that she's the new Karee."

_I told ya. I told ya that you have feelings for her._

"Thanks, old friend."

_Anytime. _My mind tells me. I head back for the stairs.

Meanwhile on the roof, Rachel is down to her knees crying. She wanted to end her life. She couldn't. She was out of ammo. She hears a banging on the door. It flies open. She sees me running through the door to her.

"Rachel. I'm ever so sorry I made you feel like shit. Know what?" I say.

"What?" She asks through her tears.

"I love you. Okay? I'm sorry for running off leaving you for dead. From now on, I'll never, ever, do that again or say things to you that emotionally hurt you. Okay?"

Her eyes light up with joy. She throws her arms around my neck. "I love you, Dorian." Just then, she saw a shadow of what looks like a man holding a gun, making hissing noises

ShadowAddi: My longest chapter yet! I hope you all like it! R&R


	7. Getting ready to raid Umbrella

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: ...wow. I'm really, really tired. Need...coffee. Might fall asleep. Its 12:30... need...to...stay...awake. Been up all day. walks toward kitchen and makes some coffee, walks back Oh yeah, and thanks to C0ncussi0n 420 for another great review, and Shakahnna for the very imitating review. Yes, I did put Wesker in. If it'll make you happy... Gets up to get the coffee and takes a sip Anyway, here it is.

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 7

July 21/13

LOCATION: Rachel's Home

9:30 A.M.

The shadow only moved closer as we started to cower.

"What the hell is that, Dorian?!" Rachel asked me. The thing started to laugh. It's laughing?!

"What are you? Seriously." I wondered as I nearly freaked out.

"snicker I don't intend to kill you, you pitiful mortals." It grinned. It walks toward the daylight. It grins again. What's with it and grinning? I hold my fingers out, making a cross. He grabs my face with a claw-like grip. "Only in the movies, kid." He tosses me to the ground.

"Who the hell are you tossing my boyfriend around?!" Rachel yells.

"We love each other that much?" I ask. She nods, wanting me to play along. "Oh, yeah! Who are you?"

He laughs in a muffled tone. "I am Uvier Heraldsun." He replies. I start laughing. "Do you find my name humorous?"

"Actually, yeah I do. It's just... just the way you said your name! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're from Britain, aren't you?!" I say, still laughing.

"Yes I am." He growled. I cough and calm down. "I can tell your girlfriend here will be a nice midnight snack." He lifts her head up revealing her neck. I push him off her.

"Don't even try. You don't think he is such a heart throb, do you?" I ask Rachel.

"Nah. He's too royal."

"That's my girl." I hug Rachel.

"What are you two doing in this city anyway?" He asks.

"To get out of this city alive." I tell him.

"I could use some help with the destruction of Umbrella."

"You want us to help?" Rachel crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. I could use you as bait."

"No way, man. Come on, Rachel. Let's get out of here."

"I'll give you a million bucks."

Rachel looks at me and smiles. "No. Oh, no. You are not taking me into this. No way am I going to."

"Come on, Dorian!"

"Nuh, uh." After a long conversation, we are in Uvier's car. Driving to a mansion which leads to the, what Uvier calls, The "Hive". Seems as Sherry Birkin, the daughter of William and Annette Birkin runs that place now. Poor girl. Getting chased by zombies at every corner. Hah. Serves her right taking the role of her mother and father. I sit up while hearing a crappy British tune from Scissor Sisters. Man, this sucks. "Do you have anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah. I have Slipknot in my CD case. I don't listen to it though. Too American."

"Too bad! I'm putting it in anyway." I take out Scissor Sisters and stick in Slipknot. I change the song to the last one on Vol. 3(Subliminal Verses). It plays for a while and gets to the chorus of the song:

**I! Am a world before I am a man.**

**I! Was a creature before I could stand.**

**I! Will remember before I forget.**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT...**

"I can't believe you listen to this rubbish." He stated.

"And I can't believe you listen to Scissor Sisters!" I stated back.

"They're British!"

"They suck!"

"Would you guys cut it out?" Rachel starts to get angry. We stop bickering at each other.

"Sorry." Uvier and I both say. As we approach the mansion, there is a guy dressed in black.

"Who's this jackass?" I ask.

"I'm Wesker. Albert Wesker." He hold out a hand. I shake it.

"I'm Dorian Slate. This is my girlfriend Rachel McLeod."

"Hi." Rachel squeaks and shakes this Wesker guy's hand.

"Well now that everybody is here, how do we get in?" I ask.

ShadowAddi: Wow! I do not want to go to sleep now! Nothing will stop me from staying up! R&R!!!!!


	8. It's gone

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Okay sorry for the mess up. The location in Chapter 7 is not in Rachel's home, but it is actually on top of the DRT. I don't have to tell you what that means, do I? Anyway, here is CH8. Thanks to the newest review on my story, from Biohazardgurl19. Enjoy this. Please review. Oh and I now take anonymous reviews.

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 8

July 21/13

LOCATION: Outside of Umbrella Inc. Mansion

10:00 A.M.

"Okay, Wesker. Let's do this again. Now on my count. 3, 2, 1, NOW!" We charge at the door to the inside of the mansion. We crash into the door and, (sigh) it doesn't fall over. "That's it! I give up!" I shout. "I'm not going to handle this anymore!" I take my shotgun and start bashing at the door knob.

"Is it coming?" Uvier asks as he looks over at what I'm doing.

"Hold on. I just about got it." I reply. I keep bashing at the knob.

30 minutes later

Wesker and Uvier are playing poker and Rachel is staring aimlessly sitting on a large rock.

"Okay! I think I've got it!" I shout.

"You've said that how many times before and it still hasn't made any difference! So hurry up!" Wesker shouts.

"Oh my god." Uvier walks to the door and kicks it over his first try. I stand with my mouth hanging wide open. "Now we can get in." he looks at Rachel. "Ladies first." She walks in. Wesker strolls by, giving Uvier a high five. I walk to Uvier. I pull on the collar of his shirt.

"You stay the fuck away from Rachel."

"And what're you going to do about it?"

"If you lay a fucking hand on her,"

"You'll what? Kill me? You do understand that I'm immortal."

I just about start to say something about the killing him part, but I decide not to. I look at him sternly instead. He walks by and I look at the ground. I stroll in and shut the door behind me.

"Okay. Looking at the blueprints of the mansion and hive connected," Wesker states as he pulls out a massive map. "There should be some sort of train leading directly to the hive. Look for that train people!"

"Okay, 'Captain Wesker'? We aren't the S.T.A.R.S. team, you know." I tell him.

"How is that a problem?" He asks.

"No reason. It's just when you said 'start looking for the train people!' Uvier, Rachel and I figured you thought we were the S.T.A.R.S. team."

"You tell him, Dorian!" Rachel agrees. I look back at her with a confused look. "What?" I roll my eyes and look back at Wesker.

"Sorry. It's just your girlfriend Rachel reminds me of Jill Valentine, Uvier reminds me of Barry Burton, and you remind me of Chris."

"Redfield? Why would you think that?"

Wesker stops talking for a moment and replies, "Anyway, let's find that train."

"Well, where about is it located?" I ask.

"Okay. I'll show you." He reaches for the back pocket only to find nothing. "What the hell? Where did it go?!"

"Where did what go?"

"The map!!!" At that moment we all knew there was a huge meaning to the word lost.

ShadowAddi: Lol! This is entirely awesome! Thanks again for the reviews and R&R for this chapter!


	9. Only one of us walks away

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Wow. I never realized I'd make it this far. If all of you are cringing on the edge of your seat just waiting for chapter 9 to be up, wait no more. Here it is. By the way, I haven't been getting any reviews lately. No offence, but is this site a ghost town? Lol! I'm just kidding. Here's the latest installment. Thanks to JoJo10 for a few great reviews!

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 9

July 22/13

LOCATION: Inside of the mansion

1:30 A.M.

"Okay. Where was the last place you put it?" I ask Wesker, still looking for the map.

"In my back pocket. Where could it have gone?" He replies.

"Uh, guys?" Rachel squeaks.

"Not now, Rachel! I'm still talking to Wesker! Do you mind?" I say as I go back to the conversation.

"Guys?!" Rachel starts to get angrier. Uvier joins the argument. "AHEM??!?" We all look at her. "Listen." She speaks. We all hear footsteps. The footsteps come closer. Very near behind me. I pump my shotgun and turn around.

"Ahhh!" The woman screeches with my shotgun aimed at her head.

"Who are you? Give me the truth..." I say.

She moves the shotgun and replies, "Birkin. Sherry Birkin. One of Umbrella's top scientists. And you are?"

"Dorian Slate. And this is Uvier Heraldsun, Albert Wesker, and Rachel McLeod. I just have a question. How did you get into the mansion from your lab down in the hive?"

"The train. I'd be glad to show you where it is. Follow me." And so we follow her to the train and get on it. I start it up. Now we're on the train, waiting to access the hive. I sit on the floor of the train. Sherry and Wesker are having a private conversation.

"So, it's one million dollars if they don't survive?" Wesker asks.

"Yes, but that's if they don't survive. You surviving is another question I am not willing to answer, because I can't."

"What about Uvier?"

"Let me handle Uvier, Wesker. I'm a big girl. Surely, I can handle a vampire's lust. You just worry about Dorian and Rachel. Don't tell anyone about this until it is time."

"Okay." They disband and Sherry opens the door, walking to me. She sits down.

"So, Dorian. How'd you get to this mansion?"

"Why you ask?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No reason. Just I'd really, really like to know."

"I was a student at Garrison Lake High School. I had a band called The Insubordinates. We played similar songs from Slipknot. (Laughs) We were so freaking good. We had people from all over the town asking us if we'd play at a party that was being held somewhere in town. After a fateful day at the school, my old girlfriend Karee was eaten by zombies. She became one of them and I had to take my shotgun and blow her apart."

"So tragic. Any other girlfriends lately?"

"Yeah. Rachel."

"Oh."

Wesker yells over the squealing train wheels. "Okay, guys. We're here!" We get off the train. Sherry drags Uvier to where we cannot see them.

"Bite me, Uvier. Bite and suck." Uvier goes to bite her, only to get a knife through the heart. "I knew you were too gullible. This is why I killed you." She takes the knife out of his heart. "Good night." Uvier turns to ash as Sherry takes his gun and walks to us.

"Where is Uvier?" I ask.

"He said that he'll take care of the train while we're gone." Rachel and I walk away and Sherry and Wesker just smile slyly at each other.

ShadowAddi: Sweet. I'll let you people know when the final chapter is. No it's not this one. Probably this one, or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after that, anyway! Lol! R&R! L8er!


	10. Umbrella is no more

RESDIENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED

ShadowAddi: Wow. This is it people. This is the final chapter of this series of the fanfic of mine. To let you all know I'll be doing a game crossover (not really a crossover) of my most favorite game in the world, Space Harrier. Fans of mine can find it in the Game-Crossover section of this site. Now, here is my "piece la resistance". Enjoy.

P.S.: Sorry for the long update. ;)

RESIDENT EVIL: UNAFFECTED Chapter 10

July 22/13

LOCATION: The Hive

3:00 A.M.

Rachel is walking next to me, getting very tired. I hold onto her waist. As we walk though the halls, Sherry is acting like some type of tour guide.

"And there is where my office used to be, and that is the former office of my dead boyfriend." She tells us.

"Wow. Fascinating." I sigh.

"You sound like you don't care about what happened here."

"How'd you guess?" I exaggerate.

"I wonder what Uvier is up to now?" Rachel wonders.

"Uhhh, I'm sure he's okay." Wesker stumbles, trying to find the right word he is looking for. Sherry glares at Wesker as if she is saying 'You almost messed it up!' I look at Sherry.

"Is something going on between you two?" I ask, clenching my gun.

"Uhhh, Uhhh, no. Heh! Nothing at all! Umm, yeah. Nothing at all!" Sherry trips over her own words. Wesker slaps his forehead. We hear a loud roar. "Way to go. You just woke up my baby." Sherry says.

"Y-your baby?! What kind of a baby does that?!" I ask, extremely freaked out.

"My creation. A human tested with the G-Virus that my father made. I, however, enhanced it. Those injected obtain super-human strength, toped with a monstrous deformation. Wesker and I were both into this together. Tell them the plan, Albert." Sherry explains.

"Well, first of all," Wesker couldn't finish. He fell to the floor, dead. Rachel and I look at Wesker's corpse, slowly moving our eyes toward Sherry. She gives an evil smirk with the gun barrel smoking. The monster appears behind Sherry. She turns around and fires it in the head, killing it. Sherry glares at us yet again. She holds up a vial of the G-Virus. She injects it into herself.

"You had better run while you still can." Her voice was starting to morph and change pitch. Rachel and I run. Sherry turns into this being and chases after us. I turn to a wall and find a grenade. I toss it at Birkin. She swipes and it goes flying even further the other way. I start firing at Sherry. The bullets hit her. Sherry doesn't even feel it. We keep running and hit a dead end. Sherry devilishly laughs. "NOW YOU ARE MINE." I tear a weakly- balanced pole from the ground. I lift up the pole and close my eyes.

"Sorry, Lord, if I've been sinful to your part, but guide this pole into the creature's head." I toss the pole. It goes straight into Sherry's head. She topples and hits the self-destruct button.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ANNITIATED. ALL PERSONEL PROCEED TO THE TRAIN FOR EVACUATION. 10 MINUTES UNTIL FULL DESTRUCTION OF THE FACILITY. SELF-DESTRUCT SEQU..." The entire announcement was a disturbing echo, repeating through my head, poking my brain with sharp needles, slimy and cold as it ran down my back.

"This is it, Dorian. Our lives are over." Rachel tells me.

"No. Let's try to get out of here."

"Why?!"

"I'd rather try than to not bother." I grab her hand and drag her with me. Multiple explosions were showing up, starting to overheat me. I knew we needed to find a way out of this fiery inferno. Jumping over obstacles, hoping not to get hit with an explosion of red and yellow flames. Rachel stops.

"Go on without me, Dorian. You be safe. There is no hope for me." She says. Her breathing is very labored.

"Rachel. We need to get out of here. It is not like this is a game, okay? We can't save at some spots, there are no pit stops, and we need to get out."

"Dorian, stop. There is no hope for me. You mush hate me entirely because I am going very slow and sluggish."

"That is not true. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you very much, Rachel." A tear starts to roll down her cheek. I catch it with my finger. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I'll carry you." I lift her into my arms, and she hold onto my neck. We get to the train sometime later.

"SELF DESTRUCTION IMMINENT. 1 MINUTE UNTIL A FULL DESTRUCTION OF THIS FACILITY. CLOSING SHUTTER DOORS." The over head calls again. We had already passed the stairs to the stairs to get to the mansion. Rachel is sleeping quietly in my arms. I leave the mansion. I tap Rachel.

"Rachel. Rachel, get up.

"Wha? Huh?" She gets up and takes a stretch.

"We are out. Let's go. We get into Uvier's car. And drive off to the sunrise. I look in the rear-view mirror. The mansion explodes. Leaving nothing alive around it. Rachel and I realize we are a step closer to heaven.

--END—

ShadowAddi: Thanks to all who reviewed. It's been great. Be sure to check out other great fanfics in my name. 'Til next time, this is ShadowAddi, signing off. L8er.


End file.
